Going Solo
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan leaves James to go it alone


**Going Solo**

**Pairing: James and Logan**

**Summary: Logan leaves James to go it alone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise no matter how much I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

"What the hell." Logan screeched as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist hoisting him off the sun lounger.

A hot breath brushed against the back of Logan's neck as his kidnapper chuckled. A shiver ran down Logan's spine as the familiar sound echoed in his ear. James. His fight against the arms wrapped securely around his waist diminished, Logan mentally slapping himself for not working out it was James straight away. The panic that had first arose in him disappeared completely, Logan secure in the knowledge that he was safe or at least near safe with James.

Logan felt his cheeks flush red as James carried him through the lobby, several other inhabitants of the Palmwoods shooting the pair a strange look. Some of them however turned into ones of understanding when they realised who it was, having grown used to the strange sight and sounds coming from the four members of Big Time Rush.

The smart boy grumbled under his breath as they reached the elevators, James' grip unrelenting as he released a hand to hit the button. Logan kept his eyes focused solely on the elevator doors as shushed whispers washed over him. The ding signalling the arrival of the elevator seemed to take forever, Logan letting out the breath he had been holding when the doors finally slid open with a silent hiss.

James strode forward into the metal car, humming to himself. Quicker than Logan could comprehend James' hand once again flicked out to hit the button for the second floor before wrapping itself back around Logan's waist. Silence filled the elevator as they rode upwards, Logan's body writhing beneath James' strong grip.

"Can you put me down now?" Logan asked his voice controlled despite the anger that was beginning to run through his veins.

"Nope." James sing songed, his grip on Logan tightening slightly.

Logan huffed, his legs swinging from side to side as his body bucked against James' in a fruitless attempt to break free. The anger that once simmered beneath Logan's veins now boiled and he muttered several curses under his breath as James just pressed him back against his chest once more.

The elevator dinged once again, the doors sliding open to reveal the second floor. Logan settled back against James' chest, all the fight in him gone, his anger simmering below the surface. If James didn't have a good no amazing explanation for why he had so unceremoniously dragged him all the way from the pool to their apartment, Logan swore that there would be hell to pay.

The first thing Logan noticed as they reached 2J was how the front door had been left slightly ajar meaning James had to do nothing more than kick his foot against the wood to open it. The second thing that Logan noticed when James strode proudly into the apartment was that it was empty and silent. Normally there was some sort of chaos or activity ensuing in the apartment but today there was nothing but silence.

"Mama Knight's taken Katie to an audition and Kendall and Carlos have gone to get ice cream." James said in a way of explanation. Logan bit back the smile that threatened to spread across his face. The pretty boy always managed to know what he was thinking even when they weren't face on.

A small muffled thud echoed behind them as James kicked the door shut, the tall teen's long legs making quick work of manoeuvring them towards their shared room. Logan prepared himself for the short drop to the floor when they entered the room but was angered once more when James' arms didn't budge from around his waist.

Logan felt the world spin for a moment before the bedroom door loomed closer. Logan watched as James' hand flicked out to shut the door, lock clicking into place. The smart boy let out a small oomph as the arms around his waist disappeared, letting him fall to the floor. Logan made a small noise in his throat as he straightened, hands moving to tug the bottom of his shirt back into place.

"What the hell..." Logan yelled as his face was pressed against the hard wood of the door, James' body pressed against his own.

A pair of lips attached themselves to Logan's neck, a moan catching in the pale boy's throat as James sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. A pair of hands anchored themselves to Logan's hips, James' hips pressing insistently against Logan's ass. Logan gasped as he felt James' erection press against him, a realisation suddenly hitting the smart boy through the lust. This was the reason James had kidnapped him from the pool.

Bringing his hands up, Logan pressed them against the wood, using every ounce of his strength to push back against the heavy body draped over his own. James groaned as Logan pushed away from the door, body moving away from the insistent thrust of James' hips.

"James." Logan attempted to speak normal but it was hard with James' lips still mapping a path along his neck.

"James."

"JAMES." Logan shouted finally pushing the taller boy off of him.

James stepped back quickly at the tone of Logan's voice. It was a rare tone that was only heard when they fought which once again was a rare occurrence. Logan spun on his heel, eyes glancing at James' face before dropping to the ground. Logan knew that if he looked at James, the pretty boy's eyes hooded and filled with lust then his resolve would break.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Logan questioned, eyes still trained on the ground in front of James.

Logan fought back the urge to look up when he heard James shuffle forward, the tall boy's feet now coming into view. Logan couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through his body when James' hand came to rest on his arm, the simple touch electrifying to him.

"I wanted to spend time with you." James' voice was soft but Logan could still detect the lust hidden beneath it.

"Define spend time with me." Logan felt his head being tilted up, eyes glancing at James' face before quickly dropping.

"I thought we could watch a movie together." Logan's eyes fluttered shut as James' lips pressed gently against his.

"Really because I thought you just brought me up here for sex. Or was that little show by the door you're weird way of greeting me after rudely kidnapping me from the pool." Logan's voice shook slightly as anger raced through his body.

Lately the only time James wanted to spend with him was when he was horny which just happened to be all the time. It wasn't like Logan didn't like James' constant need to fuck him senseless but he was beginning to wish that James would just get over it and start spending time with him because he wanted to, not just because his cock needed to.

"It wasn't about sex; I really do want to watch a movie with you." James' voice was soft, sadness tingeing it. His arms slid down Logan's arms to link their hands together.

"Really, so if I do this then you won't mind." Logan's voice rose as his hand moved forward to press against James' crotch.

A moan tore itself from James' throat as his hips bucked forward into Logan's hand. Logan pressed firmly against the bulge in James' jeans once more before pulling his hand away, ignoring the choked moan that spilled past the pretty boy's lips.

_"Logan." James panted, his hand moving to rest against Logan's neck. _

_Logan let James pull him into a kiss, lips parting as James' tongue pressed against the seam of his lips. A battle for dominance ensued, Logan gaining the upper hand for a moment before allowing James to take control. The taller boy's hands roamed Logan's body before coming to rest on the pale boy's ass, pulling him closer. _

_Logan made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan as his crotch pressed against James'. Logan slid his hands up James' stomach to rest against his chest, fingers teasing the brunette's nipples through the thin material of his shirt. The taller boy moaned as Logan continued to tease his nipples, the buds hardening beneath the smart boy's fingers. _

_"Ow what the fuck Logan." James screeched as Logan pinched his now erect nipple through his shirt. _

_Said boy pressed his palms flat against James' chest and stood back. His expression was stony, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. It really shouldn't have but James' found Logan's expression to be a turn on, a wave of lust crashing over him as the furrow of Logan's eyebrows deepened. _

_"I thought we were gonna watch a movie together but I didn't know your dick was going to be the main star." Logan shouted arms crossed over his chest. _

_"We were." James said, his mouth hanging open in shock. _

_"Really because to me it looked like you were thinking your dick again, like you have for the last week." Logan shouted, taking a step back when James moved forward. _

_"I was thinking with my dick. What about you, you weren't exactly innocent in all of this. Do you not remember the part where you were rubbing against me as you forced your tongue down my throat?" James shouted throwing his arms out in exasperation. _

_"Fuck you James." Logan shouted cheeks red. _

_"Original __Logie__." James spat adding emphasis to the last word. _

_"Logan come back." James shouted as Logan stormed out of the room with an indignant huff. _

_James winced as he heard the front door slam shut, dropping onto the bed with a sigh. However that turned into a whine when he slumped back on the bed, the material of his jeans rubbing against his now painfully hard cock. James whimpered again as he moved the friction on his cock becoming too much and not enough at the same time. Pressing the heel of his hand against the bulge in his jeans, James sighed as some of the pressure in his groin was relieved. However it was still not enough. _

_Settling himself on the bed, James ran a hand down his body, pausing when his fingers grazed his belt. Usually nimble fingers were clumsy as they worked the ache in his groin now unbearable. Finally working his belt free, James went to work on the button of his jeans, cursing as his fingers fumbled. With a relieved cry, James popped the button of his jeans and made quick work of pulling his zipper down. _

_Curling his fingers around the waistband of his jeans and boxers, James tugged the material down his legs, throwing them to a random corner of the room. Running his fingers teasingly over his length, James gasped as his curled his fingers around the rigid column of flesh, giving an experimental tug. Pleasure surged through the tall boy's body as he continued to stroke his cock, head pressing back against the covers. _

_Images of Logan on all fours, begging to be fucked, filled James' head making the pretty boy's hand move faster of his length. Running his spare hand up under his shirt, James' breath hitched as his fingers brushed over his nipple. Tweaking the hardening bud, James continued to stroke his length, thumb pressing against the head on every upstroke. _

_"Logan" James moaned, hips bucking into his fist as the familiar pressure began to grow in the pit of his stomach. _

_Keeping his fingers pressed tightly against his nipples, James began to stroke himself faster, back arching off the bed as the pleasure grew. Images of Logan's face earlier filled his mind, making James moan. It really shouldn't have turned him seeing his boyfriend so mad but for some reason James couldn't explain it did. _

_Harsh pants filled the once silent room as James continued to pleasure himself, body writhing against the covers. Feeling his orgasm growing, James pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, gathering the pre cum that had gathered there. The pressure in his groin became too much and with a cry James' orgasm washed over him. _

_"Logan." James moaned. _

_The pretty boy felt his seed splash against his stomach and fist, hips bucking off the bed as he milked his release. Soon enough the feel of his hand against his cock became too much and with a whimper, James uncurled his fingers from around his now softening length. Letting his hand fall to his side, James lay there on the bed, attempting to catch his breath. _

_His head jerked upwards when he heard a small moan. While James had been busy attending to his needs, he hadn't heard the apartment door open. James' cheeks flushing red with embarrassment when he noticed Logan stood in the door way, his eyes planted firmly on the floor. Sitting up on the bed, James pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to cover himself. _

_He watched silently as Logan rocked on the balls of his feet, a small whimper emitting from the smart boy. Coughing quietly, James caught Logan's attention, breath catching in his throat as Logan raised his gaze to his. The pale boy's eyes were blown wide with lust, lips red and swollen. James watched as Logan's teeth pressed into his bottom lip, hands stuffed nervously into the pocket of his jeans. _

_"I came back to apologise and then I heard a noise and I thought I had made you cry but when I came to investigate you were," Logan said, letting out the breath he had been holding. _

_"You liked the little show then?" James questioned smirking at his lover. _

_"Y...Y...You looked so fucking hot." Logan said, voice lower than James had ever heard it. _

_Before James knew what was happening, Logan had shut and locked the bedroom door behind him, taking slow and steady strides towards the bed. James watched as Logan climbed onto the bed, stopping in front of James' knees. Logan brought a hand up to draw James' knee down to their original position. _

_The pretty boy watched as Logan licked his lips, eyes set firmly on James' length. The tall boy felt himself harden as Logan ran a hand slowly up his thigh, thumb brushing against his length. _

_"Fuck me James." Logan whimpered as he ran a finger through the seed covering James' shirt. _

_"Now who's thinking with their dick?" James said smirking as Logan glared at him. _

_"Shut up." Logan growled, his hand curling around the back of James' neck, sealing their lips together. _

_**I don't know how I feel about this; I just hope you all enjoy it. **_

**Here's a little announcement for all the lover's of Big Time Love or Lust, Avenging Betrayal, A Kogan Story, A Jagan Story, Kissing and OT4. As from September 1****st ****(today), I will be attempting to write new chapters and update each of these fics. I apologise now for such a long wait on some of them but I hit a writer's block with them and then got carried away writing one shots. I hope you can all forgive me and check out the new chapters when they are posted. **


End file.
